User blog:Baluar/Arc 3 chapter 6
Before my brother starts to maim Rachel, I call Robb and tell him discreetly: -Robb, Rachel is here again. Bring all the reinforcements you can. -‘key, Nia. We’re on our way there. Keep her busy for some minutes and we’ll annihilate her. – Kinda exaggerated, but at least he’s got the point. -Hey Rachel! – I scream. – I see you’re not quite as good as you think. Why is my clone already dead, if no one shot her? – I’m not kidding. My evil clone is already dead, and nothing attacked her, unless wind counts as an attack. -She’s of no use to me now. I will deal with both of you, once and for all! You would have been better off if you had simply accepted my offer of becoming my prototypes… -Ok, shut up, Rachel. In case you didn’t notice it, I’ve got a flaming sword in my hand, and it’s beginning to be warm around here. So here’s what I’ll do: I’m going to cut off your tentacles, and then I’m going to devour your body. Well, Katy will. Not me. Questions? – Silence. – Great. I don’t want to waste any time. No worries, you’ll be rare by the time I’m finished with you. – Damn, that’s a very bad joke. He begins to run to Rachel to cut off her tentacles with his sword. While she manages to avoid most of the attack, the sword cuts her mid-right tentacle. She screamed in pain. While her voice has become deep, her scream is much higher-pitched than what a woman should be able to emit. -Nice cut, Baluar. – I say. -You’re welcome, sis. Too bad there’re still 5 to go… Would you be able to give me a hand with them? If she keeps evading, it’s going to be a pain in the ass. – I simply nod in an affirmative gesture, and then say: -Hey brother! To the count of 3? – He nods. – One… two… THREE! – We unleash our Blood Powers at the same time, and Rachel seems to become slower. Baluar cuts three of her tentacles in one swing of his sword, but Rachel still escapes, albeit wounded. She counteracted by trying to impale me with her tentacles, but all she found was air. She then got rid of the tentacles and struck me in the head, strong enough to leave me dizzy. My brother loses control and goes berserk while trying to harm her. Rachel punches him as well, but all his reaction is ignore her strikes and slowly raise his arc, so that he can finally pierce her with it. And when he does, he does it extremely fast, sinking the sword so much that even the handle got inside Rachel’s body. Suddenly, she speaks fast, again in her normal, human voice: -You fools! You don’t have an idea… of what’s coming on us. I was only trying… to reinforce this place. -What the hell are you talking about? – Baluar lets out. -You… you are all that’s left now. Go… go… to the… south of the Infernal Subways. Search for a hole… a hole in the wall. Enter and… uh… – She dies and returns to her normal looks. Baluar takes the sword off her, and she falls to the ground. -Well, it seems that now we’re facing something we don’t even know about… – He says. -Any better ideas than to ask the Doc about it? -I have a better idea: reunite with Robb and Lili and going to where Rachel said. And, before you ask, we’ll order someone to come after her - he says, obviouly speaking about Rachel. Leah will certainly cry for her. But we need to act ASAP. If Rachel, who we thought was the real threat, was just reinforcing to fight them, then… I know that face. He doesn’t want to even imagine it. Neither do I. ''----'' Conflict with canon story? Nah, not at all! Oh well, I guess I can just say that Rachel rose up yet again. After all, if she did it once, why can't she do it again? After all, I had plotted it like this: they "killed her", but she resurrected yet again and then GE2RB happens. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic